CROW-5
|game = |altername = *CR5 *Crow assault rifle *獵殺夜行CROW-5 (TW/HK) |type = Assault rifle |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |recommended = |cashpoint = Confirmed Set *4900 Nexon Cash (South Korea) |price = $5500 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 87% |recoil = 15% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = 14% |stun = 50% |magazine = 50 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = *2.0 seconds *3.0 seconds |addon = |used = |system = crow5 }}:For the original version, see TAR-21. CROW-5 is a grade CROW assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Brand Top 30 Decoder. A redesigned TAR-21 to provide enhanced features, typically the accuracy, fed with 50 rounds of 5.56 NATO. The Crow Reload System (CRS) is applied to halt the gap between reloads. By pressing at the right time during reloading, the CRS will be activated. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 6. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *High rate of fire *Light weight *High magazine size *Usable scope *Short reloading time when activating CRS Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Long reloading time without activating CRS *Obtainable through Crafting only CROW-5 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the CROW-5 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 18 February 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 23 February 2016. *China/Japan: 24 February 2016. *Indonesia: 8 June 2016. *CSN:Z: 7 September 2016. Tips ; Overall *The Crow Reload System (CRS) does not require any conditions. It can be proceeded upon reloading: **When a player runs out of ammo, the gun will turn into reloading animation which shows a gauge bar on the weapon body. If he/she reloads the weapon (pressing by default) at the correct time that the gauge runs to middle, the reloading time will be faster. If not, it will be reloaded normally. **In case that the player reloads the gun without running out of ammo, he/she must press twice. The first time pressing is to start reloading, and the second one is to match the gauge bar precisely. *The reloading time is 3 seconds in normal, and 2 seconds if the CRS is activated. *If the gauge bar correctly reaches the intended point, a yellow light will flash as indication along with an audible beep. Comparisons TAR-21= ; Positive *Has Crow Reload System *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Lighter (-7%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+20) *Faster reloading time even without activating CRS (activated CRS: -1s; deactivated CRS: -0.1s) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Both have usable scope *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1900) *Lower accuracy (-2%) *Lower knockback power *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| VULCANUS-5 (A mode)= ; Positive *Has Crow Reload System *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (-2%) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Faster reloading time when activating CRS (-1s) *Cheaper (-$1000) ; Neutral *Both have usable scope *Same accuracy (87%) *Same reloading time without activating CRS (3s) *Same knockback and stun powers ; Negative *Does not has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower spare ammo (-30) Users Terrorist: *Blair: Seen in posters. Gallery crow5 viewmodel.png|View model crow5.gif|Store preview File:Crow5_worldmodel.png|World model File:Cr5worldmodels.png|Ditto File:Crow5_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Cr5chinapos.jpg|China poster File:Crow5_metatronic_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Crow5_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Blairwithcr5.jpg|Blair with CROW-5 fabextracrow5.png|Perfect Pick Recipe fabextracrow5mdecoderset.png|Confirmed Set with 50 Mileage Decoders crow5 hud.png|HUD icon File:Cr5screen.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Cr5screen1.jpg|Ditto, zooming File:Cr5screen2.jpg|Ditto, reloading Shooting sound Trivia *The words "CROW5" and "Warning" can be seen on the weapon body. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Israeli weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons